BitterSweet Dreams
by Minorin-chan
Summary: He kept coming in dreams. Every night, when she finally fell asleep, she could see him… However, whenever she wakes up she hates it, she finds the fact that she is having dirty dreams about her Sensei is highly disturbing. The fact that he never took his.


**BitterSweet Dreams**

**Summary**: He kept coming in dreams. Every night, when she finally fell asleep, she could see him… However, whenever she wakes up she hates it, she finds the fact that she is having dirty dreams about her sensei is highly disturbing. The fact that he never took his mask off was not helping. Sakura swore that she would see his face no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**WARNINGS:**

**This chapter contains sexual content!!**

* * *

His room was a mess. There were clothes spread everywhere. Sakura emerald eyes stopped on the white socks near the table and she blushed furiously as her eyes widened at the sight of midnight-blue boxers. She laughed to herself. This room was supposed to exude calm? Who were they kidding? She didn't FEEL calm right now, not one damn bit.

She heard a slight noise and she almost jumped as she felt his presence right behind her. The pink-haired girl let out a nervous smile as she stared at her sensei.

Kakashi seemed quite surprised to see her in his room. He appeared to be scrutinizing her at length, his gaze running freely over her form. Missing nothing.

The kunoichi's heart was beating quite fast, so fast that she could swear that the neighbors could hear it. She forced herself to stare at his uncovered eye and didn't miss the slight smile underneath his mask. Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair in a gesture that usually calmed her, it didn't.

The silver-haired nin enjoyed the display of emotions that crossed her face.

"This is a surprise," he spoke quietly as he stared at her. A blush bloomed on her pale cheeks.

Kakashi approached the pink-haired kunoichi, his eyes smoldered as he drew his hand up to her hair. He ran his fingers through her soft pink hair and then lowered it to her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes at his soft touch. His hand continued down her neck and rested on one of her breast. It stopped there for a moment and he leaned forward, his face next to her, his mouth close to her ear.

"I know what you want," He whispered softly as he encircled her breast with his fingers awaking her nipple.

_"Sakura-chan!"_

Her eyes shot open at his words. She didn't need to answer him as she moved further and rested her hands on his chest.

Kakashi looked down at her and she looked up to him. Lust was evident in her green orbs.

Sakura licked her lips as she felt her mouth go dry. Kakashi then slowly undressed her never taking his eyes away from hers. Sakura was loving his dominant side. She immediately closed her eyes as she moved in closer to him.

Kakashi looked down at her body and memorized every inch of it. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"My turn," she told him huskily as she eased his jacket off and onto the floor. She did the same until he was only on his boxers. Sakura licked her lips as she could clearly see his hard member taking form.

Suddenly, the silver-haired man held her close and heard her gasp as he slipped a finger inside her.

"Ohhh… Kami…"

_Sakura-chan?_

She buried her face on his bare chest as he caressed her most intimate place. Sakura was panting now as he slid his finger slowly in and out. Kakashi felt her dripping around his finger and smirked as he inserted another finger. The pink-haired young girl eyes slammed shut and she arched her body against him.

Kakashi held her firmly as he carried on. When she was finally coming to her happy bliss, he removed his fingers. He looked down at her satisfied as her body shook with need.

_S-Sakura?_

Sakura felt the strength leaving her body and her legs go numb. She would have fallen to the floor if his strong arms weren't holding her in place. Then, her she closed her eyes again as she felt herself being lifted up and carried away. She reopened them as Kakashi placed her down on his bed.

She noticed that his boxers were gone and blushed at the side of his full erected member. Her emerald eyes surveyed his body. There were no words to describe how amazing he was.

She watched eye-widened as his hand slowly moved towards his mask. Her heart beat increased and she immediately forgot about her _needs_.

"_SAKURA-CHANNN!"_

* * *

Sakura blinked slowly, her eyes were trying to adjust to the strong sun light that seeped through her open window. She frowned. She was sure that she had closed that window.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!"

Sakura head abruptly turned to her left. A scream escaped her lips as she stared at a kneeling Naruto.

"NARUTO! You BAKA! Are you trying to scare me to death?" Sakura shouted as she shoved her blankets away. Gasping as she noticed something wet… down there she immediately pushed the blankets back.

"I was worried about you Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said as his deep blue eyes eyed her in concern, "I knocked at your door and you weren't answering, so… I came through the window and you… you seemed to be in pain!"

Sakura blushed furiously at her blond friend words, "I…"

"Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked as he stretched his hand towards her forehead. Sakura quickly slapped his hand away.

"No! I'm fine," she said still blushing.

"Oh… alright," Naruto answered with a wide grin, "If you hurry up I'll treat you to breakfast!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and gestured for him to go away, "I'll get down in half an hour," she said impatiently, "No wait… better make it one hour,"

Naruto gave her an odd look as he climbed down her window. Sakura sighed as he was out of sight.

She brought her hands to cover her face and suppressed a scream. Why? WHY were these dreams haunting her all the time? And why on earth with Kakashi-sensei…

Sakura groaned inwardly. She had been so close to see his face… _so close_…

Her green eyes widened at her thoughts. _Kami... Sakura you need to get a hold of yourself._

_**Why? You know you want it… **_her inner self cut in with a victory smile plastered on her face.

_Ewww? I do not! _Sakura tried to counter argue. But, who was she kidding? She did want to find out why she was having these dreams… more importantly if she was going to continue having them… at least she wanted to see how his face looked like!


End file.
